


One of Many

by Adariall



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hobbit, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili always remembers firsts, but sometimes he can be just a little clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Many

First times were something that always stuck out in Fili’s mind. He could recall the first time he saw Kili, just a squirming infant with a mass of black curls in his mother’s arms. He remembers the first time Kili smiled at him, the first time he said his name and the first steps he ever took. He remembers the first time he taught him how to hold a sword and how to fire a bow, and the first time they had a fight that almost came to blows and more importantly he remembers exactly what had followed.

They had been sitting on the cusp of adulthood, almost ready to join their kin in forging a life for themselves outside of Erebor when he had made the decision on his own to make his way to the town where his Uncle was working as a smith. He would join him, find work and settle in, preparing the way for his brother to come along when he was ready. He was excited when told Kili of his intentions, expecting his brother to be as happy as he was, but instead Kili’s face had fallen, an expression flitting across his face that Fili had never seen before. He tried to explain that he was simply creating a path that Kili could follow in, that they would not be apart for long at all, but Kili hadn’t seen it like that, he could only see that his brother leaving him and he would be alone. He lashed out, more hurt than he could ever say and Fili realized that it was the first time that he’d done something to hurt his brother and he didn’t know if it was something that he could make better.

It was only when Fili watched his brother storm out of the house that he realized that he had been so very wrong. Nothing in the world was worth the pain that he saw in his brother’s features as he turned his back on him. He loved Kili, he loved him far more than he had ever thought possible, more than he knew he should, and he would do anything to make it better. Dropping into a chair in the kitchen he buried his face in his hands and settled in to wait, he was going to make things right.

Hours passed and the sun began to set and he didn’t move. He stayed at the table with his head in his hands barely breathing until he heard the door creek open. He looked up slowly and saw that Kili’s face was shadowed and his hands were clenched in fists at his sides. Without saying a word, he pushed himself up from the table and crossed the room with quick steps. He didn’t wait for Kili to say anything, instead pulling him into a tight embrace before pressing his face into his hair. 

Kili froze, clearly uncertain of exactly what to do, but when Fili didn’t let go he slowly, slowly, began to relax. He eventually raised his hands to grip the back of his brother’s shirt tightly and it was only then that he allowed himself to fully give into the embrace. 

“Don’t leave.”

“I am not leaving.” He mumbled into Kili’s hair. “I see now that I was a fool to even consider leaving.”

His fingers dug almost painfully into Fili’s back, but he didn’t say anything, keeping his face hidden in his brother’s neck.

“Kili, look at me.” Fili pulled away slightly and slid his fingers under his brother’s chin, raising his head until their eyes met. “I promise you that I will never leave unless you are with me.”

Eyes searching Fili’s face, Kili licked his lips and took a steadying breath as he nodded.

“Do you understand? You mean far more to me than anything else in this world ever could and I would rather let the world go by without ever going out into it than hurt you.”

Kili’s eyes widened at that and he swallowed hard. It was obvious that he was turning something over in his mind and Fili slipped his hand out from under his chin to cup his cheek lightly.

Fili watched him curiously, stroking his brother's cheek lightly with the pad of his thumb. "What in the world are you thinking about?"

It took several long moments for his brother to respond and when he did, it wasn’t with words and Fili found himself with Kili’s lips pressed against his own. He was startled, body going stiff but when Kili began to move away he wrapped an arm around his back and held him in place, unwilling to let him go. It wasn’t something he’d ever allowed himself to really acknowledge, but he’d wanted to be kiss Kili for far longer than he would ever admit aloud. He kissed him with a gentleness that he didn’t know that he had in him and Kili let out a soft sigh of relief against his lips before pressing back into the kiss. It was another first, but it was a first that was special because for the first time it was a first that he didn’t have to share with anyone else except his brother. It was with that thought in mind that he began to guide Kili back toward their bedroom, kisses quickly turning from timid and sweet into something else entirely. Maybe, he thought smirking against Kili's lips, it was time for another first or two.

**Author's Note:**

> _calihayes asked you:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Durincest: You wanted a prompt? How about ‘first time’. I am searching everywhere for some Fili/Kili goodness. XD_
> 
> _Durincest - First Time/Get Together: Fili/Kili -- Just as the title says, can be pre- or during The Hobbit, I'd just like to see the adorable. The warning is up to filler~_


End file.
